Haiti
Pronounced "Hai-ti" The Haiti are a race of bipedal, golem-like creatures who evolved on a violent and volcanic planet. The Haiti have an average height of between 5 and 6 feet tall, they have heavy builds and posess a natural rock-like layer of skin that acts as armour plating as well as covering their thick, dark grey skin underneath. This plating covers the majority of the body, however points that require movement do not, such as behind the knees. A side affect of this rock-plating is the extra weight that it adds. Most Haiti weigh between 150-220 kg, the majority of which being the thickness and coverage of their rock plating. The eyesight of most Haiti is not the best as their natural habitat is very dusty with an ash filled atmosphere, however the Haiti do also possess natural night vision from their dark planet and the large amounts of time spent undergound. The large lung capacity of the Haiti is another result of a polluted atmosphere and underground life. Although it has become rarely used after the advent of the Haiti's industial revolution, the Haiti are capable of hibernating for extended periods of time. This evolutionary measure was most commonly used during periods of extreme volcanic activity. The Haiti joined the galactic community when one of their weather modules was found floating above the atmosphere of the planet by a mining corporation. Within a matter of years, the Haiti had become a very successful race of mostly miners. The nature of their home planted meant that there was a vast amount of rare and precious resources that could be sold. The natural resistance to heat and night vision meant that it was difficult for anyone but the Haiti to mine resources without the help of large amounts of equipment. For reference: Very similar (Except less massive) Society/Government The vast majority of the Haiti live underground where there is protection from the violent volcanic action on the surface. Most work as miners gathering rare metals and resources from lava flows and caverns. The Haiti have not spread out very far into the larger galactic community, however they are sought after by exploration and mining companies. The Haiti have a situational government, the vast majority of the time an elected council deliberates and makes decisions for the people, however in times of war and danger, martial law is enforced and the council are given the power to make decisions without argument from citizens. Although it has never happened, it is written that in times of extreme difficulty, a single leader can be alected by the council to act without question as a dictator. However due to the lack of warlike nature, the Haiti have never needed to do so. The Haiti are not violent creatures, and have very few notable conflicts over the long span of time that the Haiti have acted as established civilisations. This lack of violence is generally accredited to the difficulty of war on a dark, dusty, volcanic planet. The cost of conflict was always seen as being too hight to warrant fighting. Warfare Warfare for the Haiti is a rare occurance, meaning that the tactics and conventions have not developed much. A straight, man to man, army to army, battle is the preferred type of combat, however the use of gorilla tactics and long range artillery is normally deployed before a large scale battle occurs. The few times the Haiti have gone to war, the use of powerful scanners and artillery have been the weapons of choice. The use of foot-soldiers is rare, however they are very capable combatants. Military vehicles such as tanks are also formiddable weapons with Gauss cannons, thick armour and Mag-lift engines allowing for all terrain travel. Diet The Haiti are very unique in their diet. Almost all food and nutrients are taken in through the lungs. Due to the rich atmosphere, the Haiti evolved to eat the bacteria and small organisms that float in the atmosphere. The Haiti do possess small stomachs, however they are not used very often. The absorption of water is also done through the lungs, with the large amounts of heat and instability on the surface of the planet, the majority of water is evaporated into the atmosphere, this helps to feed the micro-organisms that also live in the atmosphere. After the development of farming techniques, the Haiti do grow, collect and store both food and water in concentrated amounts underground. However the majority of this is still consumed via the air, due to large amounts of food being taken in via the stomach can cause health problems and stomach pains for most Haiti. Ships The small fleet that the Haiti possess is not considered to be a military superpower, however it is known as a force not to be reckoned with, especially by pirates and raiders. The Haiti fleet exists primarily to safely escort cargo barges carrying large amounts of minerals and resources from mining out of the system. The fleet also protects the planet from any illegal immigrants trying to find their way in. The fleet is mainly comprised of smaller ships, all of which are equipped with Gauss, and sometimes Plasma. Due to the unique combination of size and power, other large military societies don't see the Haiti as a threat, however it is known amongts pirates and raiders that trying to hijack a ship from the fleet, or raid a cargo barge is near suicide. Life span The life span of most Haiti is between 100 -140 years, however industrial accidents bring the average down a notable amount. Haiti are considered adults at the age of 25, the time it takes for Haiti children to mature is directly linked to the aquisition of nutrients via the atmosphere. This slow-but-steady intake of food means that the Haiti take longer to mature, however the are very hardy when adults. Elderly Haiti are not common as the Haiti only start to degrade within the last five or so years of their life, with the combination of this and the likelihood of industrial accidents, there are few Haiti in the last few years of their lifespan. Technology Technological advancement is a split field for the Haiti. Technology in the areas of physics and industrial tecnology are leading in the galactic stage, however research and development in areas such as nanotechnology and biochemistry is severely lacking. The lack of advancement in biological sciences is accredited to the lack of developed Flora and Fauna on the Haiti's home world. Stats 13 11 8 8 8 9 11 [ CHA 10] 12 10 10 Other *Night Vision *Natural Armour AR (+5 v kinetic) *Resistant to heat